The Plan to End the Leaf
by Flam Jammer
Summary: Sasuke is still chasing after the destructionof the Hidden Leaf Village. But he acknowledges that he needs help to do it. So he calls the greatest warriors from another world to help his plan come to fruition. Can the Shinobi Alliance defend from them, or will Madara's war plan be fulfilled?


_**I do not own either One Piece nor Naruto. They are owned solely by their respective creators, Eiichiro Oda and Mashashi Kishimoto. Their animes are animated by Toei Animations and Pierrot Studios, respectively.**_

 _ **This takes place sometime after the Dressrosa Arc but before the Zou Arc and before the Fourth Great Ninja War.**_

* * *

 **Sasuke yawned and rubbed his eyes.** This Jutsu was especially tiring, and it didn't help that he had to do it two times. But he resolved that if he wanted to destroy the Leaf Village, he needed better help.

Doing the hand signs in a blur, he placed his palm into the cool stone floor.

" _Black Summoning Jutsu!_

The floor began to ripple, then slowly began to change shape into a looking glass, through which Sasuke saw a ship with a lion's head, sailing...

* * *

 **Swirlyhat Pirates**

 **Sanji drove a heated Diable Jambe into the Big Mom vessel.** The wood splintered and then exploded under his feet with such force that it set the ship's entire hull aflame. As he flew back to his own ship, a cannonball flew out of its cannon, towards the Thousand Sunny.

Sanji flipped in mid-air and kicked the cannonball. The metal shot back at the vessel of Big Mom with much more power than a normal cannonball. It blew a gigantic hole straight _through_ the ship.

Sanji landed back on the deck of Thousand Sunny, cigar in mouth. Lasers st of Momonuske and Chopper's eyes. Nami just stared.

"Yohohoho, how powerful!" laughed Brook. Sanji took the cigar out of his mouth.

"If we keep up like this, it's gonna be a bad day for us." panted Sanji. The air began to shimmer slightly. Then a roar rent apart the Swirlyhats' eardrums.

"Oi! Do you think you can beat the Big Mom Pirates that easy?" yelled an unknown voice. A blurry shape that the most of the crew couldn't see or perceive. But Sanji met it with a Haki imbued kick. The thing was revealed to be a rapidly spinning... turtle shell.

Black lightning spread from their point of contact. The shockwave rocked the Thousand Sunny badly. Sanji kept struggling against the shell. It was way too hard to be a normal shell. Sanji pushed harder. Then he finally heard the soft crack that signalled his legs breaking, or perhaps it was the shell that cracked.

Sanji would never know, for at that exact moment, the air above him cleared out into a circular window, through which Sanji could see a gloomy boy observing him intently.

"What the f-" began Sanji, and then disappeared with a pop. The Swirlyhats gasped, and the gasps turned into shrieks as their own ship started being pulled up into the window, like an upside down whirlpool. The shrieks were lost in a howl of wind, and then the Swirlyhats were gone.

* * *

 **Bartolawmeo Pirates**

 **Law sat staring intently at the rowdy Straw Hats.** He had began thinking that their alliance was a bad idea when they entered Dressrosa, but the events there had mostly re-affirmed his alliance idea. However, it had caused old doubts about their idea to take out the Yonkous to resurface.

If the two strongest people in the alliance could barely beat Doflamingo, how could they ever hope to beat Kaido? Law just sat there in silence with his dark thoughts as the expanded Straw Hats partied. He looked up.

The air was vibrating violently. Straw-ya probably hadn't noticed because he was partying so hard. Law called out to him.

"Hey, Straw-ya, what do you think this i-"

And then he disappeared with a pop. Aside from hearing his call, both Luffy's and Zoro's Kenbunshoku Haki noticed the disappearance of a presence. They had barely the time to ponder this before the entire Going Luffy-sama vanished into thin air.

* * *

 **Thank you in advance to anyone who reads this little story. Likes or favorites are appreciated, and reviews about what you think are too. So thank you again. Here's the preview for the actual first chapter:**

 _Ch.1: Beginning of the End Preview_

" _ **Get me a new pair of glasses, fufufufufu" laughed Doflamingo to Sasuke "I'm interested."**_


End file.
